1. Project Summary Recent parallel research advances in obesity and Alzheimer's disease and related disorders (ADRD) have made it clear that there is a need for research at the interface of these two disease areas. The Pennington / Louisiana NORC is perfectly situated to support efforts to address knowledge gaps at this interface due to its substantial resources in metabolic assessments. Pennington and nearby institutions are already doing ADRD-related research and have faculty with interests at the obesity-ADRD interface. This is all what is needed to kick- start innovative new obesity-ADRD research programs at the Pennington NORC using a strong pilot and feasibility (P&F) funding program. Such P&F will allow to establish new techniques and collect appropriate pilot data at the intersection between ADRD and energy balance. The goal of this supplement is to fund 3 to 6 Pennington / Louisiana NORC P&F projects (each $40,000- $80,000) focused at the interface between obesity, energy balance and ADRD. A range of research from the molecular to human clinical levels will be supported, with an end goal of enabling R01-level grants on interactions between nutrition and metabolism on one hand, and the prevention and treatment of ADRD on the other. This effort could synergize existing resources and thereby create novel advances in such areas as AD-pathology-related unintentional weight loss; central insulin processing in ADRD; and mechanisms by which exercise, calorie restriction, and time-restricted feeding modify AD risk. 2. Relevance This Administrative Supplement is aimed at enhancing the amount and quality of research within the Pennington NORC scientific scope that is directly relevant to Alzheimer's disease and related disorders. The goal is to foster new research initiatives at the basic, clinical, and population levels involving faculty with expertise in obesity and energy balance on one hand, and ADRD on the other.